horrors of childhood
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: a look on Riki's life as a half Blondie child and how he came to be a ward of Iason and eventually his lover


Started it on 13/9/2013

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **this is for my fellow ANK fan Olexia Engel,this is also my first story o have never read the novels although I have watched the ova of the show but that's a very long time ago also this is fixer upper I first wrote this story in 2008 but as I have felt that my writings got better since then I've decided to fix it up a bit and maybe add a few new chapters depends. Also I'm annoyed that there is not much info on the characters to help make it a better story. By the way these are the characters ages Raoul aged 26, Riki aged 1, Iason aged 21, Annika aged 14**, **and Katze aged 17 there will be no Bison the members will be pets in my story, also while at the party the pets wore clothes instead of their pet outfits

**Note: **Annika is my OC, if you want to know what Annika look like picture Riki as a girl with long hair and you'll get my OC Annika Blondie's CAN have children of their own in my story this is AU Riki can talk better than a normal 1-year-old thanks to being half Blondie and that makes him more intelligent for his age so in a sense he talks like a 3-year-old

**Title:**Riki's birthday

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **Raoul/ Annika

**Genre: **drama

**Warnings****: **abuse/ underage marriage OOC alternate universe.

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ai no Kusabi

**Intro:** Rikki's first birthday is a happy occasion however it does not end well

* * *

A former Mongrel from Ceres, named Annika, had been saved from the slums at the age of 12, by biochemist Raoul am, she was made into his pet and lived a comfortable life. Drawing the course of being pet and master they fell in love, then not long before her 13th birthday, she found out she was with child, Raoul was overjoyed and the pair with Jupiter's blessing married, 9 months later, the now 13-year-old Annika Am gave birth to a boy, who was the spitting image of his mother.

*****1 year later*** **

In the Eos tower apartment 14-year-old Annika Am, young mother and wife of Riki Am and biologist Raoul am, woke on the morning of Riki's 1st birthday, Annika smiled, and stretched before sitting up she look to the side and saw her husband was not present. _He must have left early_ thought Annika as she slipped from the bed and walked out of the bedroom dressed in her nightgown, she checked in on Riki who thankfully was still fast asleep.

Annika silently closed the door and made her way down the hall only to be greeted by the future 17-year-old Katze, the young man blush and bowed his head he knew he may be punished for looking at the masters wife when she was dressed in such away "good morning mistress Am" said Katz. "Oh morning Katze" said Annika, she saw the blush on his cheeks then looked down at herself and blushed as she only had on her nightgown, "what can I do for you this morning?" asked Katze without lifting his head.

"Please get started on breakfast," said Annika, before she turned and made her way back to her room, where she grabbed a forest green robe and put it on over her white night-gown, just as she finished tying the sash Riki woke, and began crying, Annika left the room and made her way to the nursery she opened the door to see little Riki was standing in his crib his brown eyes sparkled with tears. Annika walked in and over to the crib, "hey, hey what's with the tears, little one today's a happy day it's your birthday" said Annika as she whipped his tears with the pad of her thumb, she changed and dressed him in a navy blue little suite.

Afterwards Annika placed her son on her hip, and left the room making her way down the hall, calling to the furniture, "Katze we will be out on the balcony" said Annika, "very well Mistress" said Katze who was in the middle of cook breakfast. Annika slid the door to the balcony open and stepped, out then made her way to the railing that overlooked the city of Tanagura, Annika felt blessed to have the life she had today, instead of the life she once had in the slums of Ceres.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready" said Katz, Annika turned and smiled, "thank you Katze" with that she followed him back into the apartment, and walked into the dining hall placing her son in his high chair before sitting herself. There were all sorts of yummy food on her plate, Annika dug into her meal, while Katze sat down in front of the young Master and fed him his breakfast, once her plate was empty Annika took over feeding her son while Katze cleaned up.

Once Riki was fed, Annika picked up her son then walked into the living room and placed him in the playpen, before walking back into the kitchen, "Katze I have placed Riki in his playpen please watch him while I call my husband" said Annika, "yes Mistress" replied Katze, with that Annika left to call her husband.

*****Bio chem lab ****Eos tower*****

Raoul Am was busy working away on some chemical processes, when Iason walked in as he came to talk to Raoul about his work when a video call came through, "would you like me to get that as I see your still busy?" asked Iason. "Please" said Raoul, Iason nodded and walked over to Raoul's desk sat behind it and answered the call, and was surprised to see it was from Annika, the young girl laughed, "Iason what ARE you doing answering my husband's video call."

Iason chuckled "it seems your husband is busy," Raoul's head shot up at hearing the voices of his young wife and best friend, Raoul's eyes hardened, he never showed it but his best friends friendship with HIS wife really pissed him off. He never showed it or told either of them but he had an insane jealous streak, when she was on her own no man was to look directly at her while talking with her, which was why Katze never looked at her while talking to her, and he did not like other men touch her either.

It irked him that Iason did both when they were invited for dinner or the other way around but on those occasions he could do nothing, another thing that Raoul hated was how comfortable his son was around Iason. For example every time his best friend came to visit or they visited him Riki would always go running up to the Blondie élite, yet he would always shy away from the others and Raoul would have to gently coax his son to come meet his guests.

Raoul listened for a few more minutes, each minuet his blood boiled at hearing the happy tone of his wife's voice, and the soft tone Iason used when talking with her, Raoul left his work and walked over to Iason. "Hello darling what a nice surprise," said Raoul, the pair stopped talking and Iason, turn to Raoul while on the video call Annika gave her husband a smile, Iason stood up "I will see you down stairs."

Raoul nodded and took Iason's spot he watched his best friend leave before facing his wife, he smiled at her, "while now darling what do I owe the pleasant surprised call?" asked Raoul, "I was wondering if you would agree to allow a small party to celebrate our son's birthday?" asked Annika. Raoul smiled "what a lovely idea, I will start on the invitations" said Raoul, "No that alright I'll do those please just send me a list of the people and their young pets, as that you wish to invite to our son's birthday party" said Annika, "will do, my dear all I ask is that you get Katze to do the shopping for this party" he then terminated the call

*****The Am Apartment*** **

Annika smiled after turning off the video call she then emerged from the bedroom after dressing in a long black skirt and deep purple silk blouse, she left her long brown hair down, Annika, walked down the hall yet stood in her tracks when to her horror Riki was not in his play pen. She was about to call out to their future, but before she opened her mouth she heard Katze voice in the nursery, Annika turned and opened the door across from the master bedroom, Katze spun around, and immediately bowed his head.

"Mistress the young master need to be changed I knew you were busy speaking with Lord Am so I took it upon myself to change him" said Katze, Annika, smiled even thou she knew Katz did not see, "thank you Katz," with that she took her child from him and they all left making their way to the living room.

"Katze I need a few things done before this late afternoon as I'm having a small party for Riki," said Annika, Katze nodded, "I need you to gather decoration invitations and a cake" asked Annika. Katze nodded again, "I will do so right away" said Katze. Annika handed him the amount of credit he would need to buy everything for the party, "as I have yet to know how many people are coming so just get double?" asked Annika.

Katze nodded and left, Annika looked at the cloak and saw it was only 9:30am, "mama" said the two-year old, Annika smiled at her son, she sat down on the floor and played with her son. "Hello Riki what you doing?" asked Annika, who was lying on back on the plush carpet, Riki smiled, before he climbed up and sat on her "oaf Riki that's it just sit on mummy" said Annika.

Riki just giggled, "oh so you think that's funny do you?" said Annika as she sat up, which made Riki tumble off her, Annika look at Riki and smiled before she started to blow raspberries on his stomach. They spent most of the morning like that, with Annika chasing Riki around the apartment and playing games with him.

It was noon and Riki tired from his morning play with his mama fell asleep, so Annika picked him up and took him to the nursery, where she laid him down in his cot after tucking him in, she turned and walked out closing the door behind her. She had made her way down the hall, just as the door opened and in walked Katze with bags of everything they would need for the party, "here Katze let me help," said Annika as she took half of the bags off his right arm.

The pair walked into the kitchen and set everything down on the counter and began unpacking, the bags all while Katz kept his head down, when they finished putting everything away "Katze looked around, "where is the young master." Annika looked Katze and said "I had just put him down for his afternoon nap," Katze nodded then he remember something "oh by the way I went to Lord Am before returning and he has given me the list of the elites and Blondie's and their pets for master Riki's party" he handed her the list.

"Thanks Katze" said Annika she took the list and the invitations and walked over to the table and sat down, Katze got to work decorating the apartment, while Annika started writing out the invitations for the party. Around 1:00 the door opened, Katze turned and almost fell of the ladder when he saw his master walk in, "Lord am" said Katze as he hurried down the ladder and over to Raoul and took his coat and hung it up, "wine Master."

Raoul nodded Katz turned and went to get his master his wine, Annika was so busy with writing the invitations that she had no idea what was going around her, until a pair of arms snuck around her waist, Annika jumped and gave a startled yelp. She heard a chuckle in her ear, and smiled, as she knew that voice, Raoul "I wish you would not sneak up on me like that" said Annika "why is that my dear?" asked Raoul, "I could have ruined the invitation I'm writing on" said Annika as she turn stood up and greeted her husband with a hug and kiss.

"Why don't I help you fill these out" said Raoul as he sat down beside her while Katze walked over and handed Raoul his wine, "lunch is in order" Katze, nodded and got to work making lunch. "So what brings you home so early?" asked Annika, "our son's birthday" said Raoul, that made Annika smile, "speaking of our boy where is he?" asked Raoul Annika was about to speak when they heard the cry.

"I had put him down for a nap but looks like he is awake" said Annika, "I'll get him" said Raoul as he stood from the chair and went to get his son, Annika meanwhile sat and finished off the last of the invitations. Moments later Raoul returned with their 1-year-old son, "dada" said Riki giving his father a hug, Annika smiled, "awe" she cooed looking at the scene before her, they walked over to the table, where Raoul put Riki in his high chair.

Moments after Raoul sat down Katz brought over lunch and placed it on the table, "thank you Katze" said Annika, Katz nodded his bowed head, Raoul then handed him the stack of invitations. "Please deliver these to the people who will be attending," said Raoul "yes master," said Katz with that he left the apartment to go to his master and his mistresses bidding, the family ate and chatted lightly, "as you may noticed I've put the party for 6 I just hope that is ok with everyone" said Annika.

"Its fine love" said Raoul, who was feeding Riki while also eating himself, after lunch Raoul picked up Riki and took him to the living room while Annika cleaned up the dishes, Annika smiled as she washed the dishes _today is going to be a wonderful day _after washing she left the dishes to dry and joined her husband and son in the living room. The family played with Riki for the rest of the afternoon, Katz returned at 2:00, "it is done master" said Katze with a bow, "thank you Katze" said Raoul with that the family went onto the balcony to leave Katze to finish off his work of decorating the apartment.

Around 5 they all walked back in and found the apartment had been finished "oh wow Katze you out did yourself this is amazing" said Annika, Katze bowed his head "thank you Mistress" Annika smiled "I'm going to get this little man dressed and ready as everyone will be here in an hour" said Annika. Both men nodded Raoul relaxed while Katze busied himself with laying out the food and drinks for everyone meanwhile in the bathroom Annika was bathing little Riki 15 minutes later she lifted him from the bath dried him then walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the nursery.

She changed Riki in to a pair of black pants a dark green top and a black jacket, then put on his little dark brown boots, before lifting him up and setting him down on his feet Riki raced out of the room down the hall and jumped onto his father. Raoul laughed and hugged his child. Everyone relaxed for a while until 45 minutes later when the first knock came on the door signaling the first guest of the party, Katze got the door, while Riki hid behind his parents.

Raoul sighed_ I knew this was going to happen _he thought while trying to coax Riki out from behind him, Annika gave her husband a puzzling look, before pick up Riki and going to welcome their first guest of the night. It was Orphe Zaviwith a young boy by the name of Enif, "hello" said Annika. Katze took the gift and set it down in the corner by the table, while their guest greeted the lady of the house and her child.

"Lady Am" said Enif the four-year old pet looked at the boy in Lady Am's arms, "Happy birthday Riki" said Enif, Riki shied away, "come on Riki what do you say" said Annika, "thank you" replied Riki, "that's my boy" said Annika. She then turned to the four-year old, "Riki will come and play soon" said Annika, the boy nodded Raoul then led Orphe and Enif over to the living room, where Orphe sat across from Raoul while Enif sat at his master's feet.

Annika and Riki next greeted Gideon Lagat and his pet Kirie age 1, Kirie smiled, Gideon smiled and handed Katze the gift he brought Riki, then he and Kirie were shown into the living Room. Where Raoul greeted them while Kirie waved to Enif before placing himself at her master's feet, meanwhile the 3rd guest to arrive was Aisha Rosen and his pet Guy age 6 the handed their gifts to Katze who placed them with the other gifts before showing them to the living room.

Then came another Blondie, with his pet 4-year-old Sid, they like the previous guest gave their gifts to Katze then followed him to the living room, where now while their masters spoke the pets quietly talked among themselves. Last to arrive was Iason, Raoul heard his son's excited squeal, so he got up to investigate, yet when he entered the entrance way it was to find his son nestled in Iason's arms and Iason's free arm around his wife's waist. Raoul bit the inside of his cheek, took a deep breath then walked over and plastered a smile on his face, "Iason good of you to come" said Raoul before putting his arm around his wife's waist second after Iason dropped his arm.

"I would not miss Riki first birthday for anything on Amoï" said Iason while tickling Riki making the boy giggle, "yes well it is his special day" said Raoul as he leaned over and kissed his son's head. While Annika called Katze, the future walked over with his head down, "please tell our guest to venture into the dining hall for nibbles and so Riki could start opening his gifts," said Annika.

"Yes Mistress" said Katze as he walked off to tell their guests, while Iason and the Am family walked into the dining hall, Iason sat down then looked at Riki, "Riki do you want to sit with mum or daddy or do you wish to sit on you own?" asked Iason, "no" said Riki. "Then where DO you want to sit?" asked Iason, "here" said Riki, Raoul clenched his unseen hand while Annika laughed merrily, "Well looks like Riki has chosen your lap as where he wishes to sit," Iason smiled and placed Riki in his lap, the guests walked in.

They took their seats with their pets standing next to them, meanwhile Raoul took his seat at the head of the table with Annika sitting next to him and across from Iason and her son. Katze walked over with the pile of presents, and set them in the middle of the table. "Kate would you please get the gifts from his farther and I out of the hall closet please?" asked Annika, "yes mistress" said Katze so after placing the last gift on the table he lift to get the gifts that Annika and Raoul brought their son.

He came back with the pile in his arms and placed the pile of gifts with the others, "ok Riki sweetheart go ahead" said Annika, so for the next while or so Riki opened all his gifts his favorite was his little tricycle that Iason gave him. His new ball that Guy gave him he got new clothes and building blocks that light up from Annika and Raoul, and a few other things from the other pets once all the gifts were open Katze took them to the nursery "can we go play out on the balcony?" asked Riki.

"I don't know if that a good idea" said Raoul, "it is late" said Annika "why don't you go play with your new building blocks" Iason suggested, Riki looked at the other pets is that ok" they nodded Katze smiled "I'll go get the blocks" said Katze. "I'll stay and watch the kids" said Iason, the other Blondie's turned to their pets, "you all be good for Lord Mink you know what happens to naughty pets who do not listen," the pets nodded but there was fear in their eyes, Iason stood up holding Riki in his arms.

The pets then followed Iason to the living room Raoul followed his best friend with his eyes observing how his son buried his head against the side of Iason's neck, they all entered the living room and sat however when Iason tried to put Riki down the child clung to his neck, "Riki I have to put you down so you can play with the others I won't leave I promise" said Iason. The Blondie felt Riki arms loosen his grip, and he placed the child on the floor with the others before making his way over to the sofa and sat down, "see Riki I'm not going anywhere" said Iason.

Riki smiled, it was at that moment that Katze walked in with the building blocks, he set them down and smiled, "enjoy master Riki," said Katze he then look at Iason "would you like some wine Lord Mink." "Yes thank you Katze" said Iason, the future nodded and left coming back moment later with the glass of wine, "here you go sir" said Katze Iason took the glass and took a sip and smiled down at the young pets.

An hour later the pets began getting tired and Riki half an hour ago had crawled up onto Iason's lap and fallen asleep, the blonde's walked into the living room, and gathered their pets and left, but not before thanking Annika and Raoul for a lovely evening and told them to wish their son a happy birthday. Iason on the other hand stood up and walked out of the living room and over to Raoul and Annika who was saying good-bye to a Blondie and his pet, after watching them leave they turned to Iason.

Annika smiled, while Raoul took his child from his best friend although he had masked his anger towards his friend since he had arrived, "I'll go put Riki to bed" said Raoul as he walked up to the nursery then stepped inside he gently placed the 1-year-old in his cot and tucked him in. "Goodnight my son" he whispered before leaving the nursery, after leaving the nursery Raoul made his way down the hallway to say goodnight to his friend however as he rounded the corner to the entrance way he saw Iason KISS his wife even if it was on the cheek Raoul's Emerald eyes turned a shade darker.

"Goodnight Annika" with that Iason left unknowingly leaving his friend in danger, Annika turn and smiled walking over to her husband by this time he had masked his anger Annika smiled wrapping his arms around his neck "Sweetie I'm going for a shower, alright" said Annika.

Raoul nodded.

Katze meanwhile was cleaning up after the party, putting the rubbish in the bin and cleaning up the toys, once Annika was gone the mask fell, and he turned around and stormed towards the balcony. But just before he stepped out he called for Katze, "Katze bring me wine" Raoul barked out the order, Katze scrambled to his feet and did as his master bid all the while wondering what happened to make his master angry.

Raoul stood on the balcony overlooking the city his hands bawled into fists, thinking about what happened moments ago, _they are way to close and Riki my son is getting too attached to Iason something has to be done. _"Master your wine" said Katze fearfully, Raoul took the wine, "Katze I do not wish to see you for the rest of the evening," Katze bowed and left for his room, Raoul snarled and drowned the wine in one go and walked back inside he knew what he had to do.

_It's time to remind MY wife what she is and WHO she belongs to _thought Raoul as he walked up the hall way to the master bedroom, when he walked in he heard the shower turn off, his eyes narrowed, as the bathroom door open. Annika looked up and saw Raoul her smile dropped after looking at his face and seeing anger, "ah Raoul my love is everything alright?" asked Annika she hadn't since him this way since making him angry when she first became his pet she swore she would NEVER make him angry ever again.

_He's furious but what have I done_ thought Annika, as Raoul advanced on her, all Raoul could think about was the picture of Iason kissing his wife and his son happily snuggling into his chest the images made his blood a boil. Annika saw the rage and tried getting away only to have him grab her by the hair and drag her over to the bed, "what ouch Raoul let me go you're hurting me" said Annika as she tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip on her hair.

The grip was so tight, that it brought tears to her eyes; He throws her on to the bed then ripped the towel off her body, she tried to get away, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back and flipped her over onto her back, Raoul why are you doing this what have I done?" asked a fearful Annika as she tried to shield her body from her own husband. "How could you let him touch you" said Raoul, Annika looked up at her husband, she opened her mouth and was about to ask him what he was talking about, when he slaps her across the face.

"Raoul what…" Annika never got to finish as Raoul had punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out her, Annika never made a sound as Raoul continued to beat her fearful that she would wake their son, this continued until she fell unconscious. _That will teach you to not get to close to other men _thought Raoul, so with a satisfied smirk Raoul left the room walked down the hall and left the apartment to go see his hidden pet in Midas he had this hidden pet before Annika, however once the pet reach the age of 16 she was no good but he kept her for company and found 12-year-old Annika, his first pet was now 18 and still hidden from everyone.

Annika lay on the bed unconscious for 2 hours, when she woke 2 hours later she cried out in pain, she tried calling for Katze but her throat was sore, and that when she remembered Raoul had choked her into an unconscious state. Annika hissed as she pulled herself into a sitting position, she gingerly stood up and took a few steps each step brought her pain, she wrapped a robe over her body, then made it out of the room, "Ra..." Annika stopped and held her throat.

She walked down the hall to go talk with Katze, but the pain was too much and she fell, Katze heard the thud and ran out of his room to find his mistress lying face first on the carpet. "Mistress" said Katze running over and kneeling next to her, he turned her over and held her head, his eyes widened when he saw the bruises starting to form on the exposed shoulders, it was then he remembered his master's temper from earlier, "did master am do this?" asked Katze, Annika nodded, "Get I…a...son" was the last thing Annika said before passing out.

*****Eos's medical hospital*****

When she regained consciousness;she was lying in a hospital bed, _where am I _thought Annika as her eyes opened, she looked around that is when he realized she was lying in a hospital bed. Why_**,**__ why did he do this, what did I do to make him beat me like he did _thought Annika as she lay there, and cried out her sorrow and pain,her thoughts begin racing _he treated me as if I was his pet when I first made him mad. _

After some time Annika whipped her eyes and looked at the doorway when she heard footsteps, which is when she saw Iason standing in the door way there holding Riki, she gave them a sad smile. Iason returned with a half-smile he then walked into the room and over to the bed. Iason gently sat Riki on her lap before brushing Annika fringe out of her eyes "do.. You… know… how …much… damage… has… been… done?" asked Annika, her throat hurt and it was hard to breath.

"Don't try to talk you have four broken ribs a bruised Larynx and a concession," said Iason, Annika listened while she played with her son's hair, Annika closed her eyes in pain, Iason saw this and asked "Is he hurting you?" Annika shook her head. She then showed that she wanted to write he gave her a computer pad and typed what she wanted to say before showing Iason, "_No he's OK I'm just upset that Raoul could do this, he treated me as if I was his pet again instead of his wife_" said Annika, computer voice "I'm sorry" said Iason, as he caressed her cheek.

She then type again_ "How long do I have to be in here?"_ asked Annika, computer voice "About 4 weeks and when you get discharged from here, I want both you and Riki to move in with me, I don't want anything else happening to you, or worse anything happening to Riki," said Iason. Annika typed faster, before showing Iason, _"I can't Iason, you're my dear friend and I love you, but I will not leave Raoul," _said Annika's, computer voice, "But Annika" said Iason desperately.

She typed again, and showed Iason, "_No buts he is the father of my child, I will not let Riki grow up without his father"_ said Annika computer voice even sound determined, as she look at her son. "OK Annika, by the way I can't get a hold of Raoul, so I'm taking Riki for the night," said Iason. Annika gave him a weak smile and nodded which he returned, Annika then hugged her son goodbye, Iason then hugged her gently and picked Riki up before walking out. Annika smiled, and then tried to get comfortable for a long painful sleep.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 18/10/2013

**Page 11**


End file.
